


Golden Hour

by VelocityKilljoy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, let my boys be happy, seriously this is very very soft, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelocityKilljoy/pseuds/VelocityKilljoy
Summary: Life washed over Rich like a wave of honey, sweet and slow and so entirely irrational. After everything, he thought life would never be good but here he was, ten miles outside town with the boy he loved, listening to the lilting rhythms of the mix-tape Michael had made for him, the sinking sun warming his body and heart.
Relationships: Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've been gone for a bit because my concentration has gone down the drain recently and I'm struggling to produce anything at all, art or writing.
> 
> I've decided to convert one of my old Instagram accounts into an update page, so if you want to know how far I am into any given piece, I'll be posting updates on the acc @eightyfour_sobbing_horses over on insta

The bottle of whiskey that was balanced haphazardly on the dashboard was pink. They had bought it for a laugh using the fake IDs Jake had gotten for them at the start of summer. It threw rippled reflections of light around the interior of the car, pink-tinted beams forming abstract paintings on their faces. Rich gazed at Michael, taking in the way his skin glowed golden and how his glasses became pools of still water as the image of the sun glanced off them. He looked like an angel in this light, softened by the summer glow, hair gently ruffled by the breeze coming in from the open windows.

Life washed over Rich like a wave of honey, sweet and slow and so entirely irrational. After everything, he thought life would never be good but here he was, ten miles outside town with the boy he loved, listening to the lilting rhythms of the mix-tape Michael had made for him, the sinking sun warming his body and heart. Michael reached over and took his hand, thumb brushing over his knuckles before being replaced by the light touch of his lips. 

Every cloud in the sky was trimmed with a delicate lining of gold-leaf. 

They sat together, taking sips from the bottle and laughing as the sweet taste of bubble-gum sugar and alcohol lingered on their tongues. 

Once the sun had sunk down below the trees and the yellows and oranges had faded through the shades to a deep purple, Michael opened his door and stepped out, gesturing for Rich to do the same. Like a moth to a flame, he was powerless to resist. He followed, footsteps crunching on the rough ground as he approached Michael. They both looked up to the sky. Spatters of stars and the bright half-moon illuminated the world, constellations swirling into obscurity in their masses. Music still played from the inside of the car, diffusing into the air as it leaked out of the open windows. 

Michael offered his hand and Rich accepted, allowing himself to be pulled close to Michael’s chest. They were uncoordinated from the whiskey, but it didn’t matter. The song was slow. Rich felt warm and safe in Michael’s arms, letting his mind drift in and out of oblivion as they swayed. 

It wouldn’t last forever, he knew that, but he wasn’t thinking about forever. 

This moment was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a fair bit shorter than usual, I know, but I'm working on some bigger stuff too so don't worry :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and, as usual, comments are regarded in the highest esteem and kudos is greeted warmly, as are bookmarks, so don't be afraid to interact however you want!!
> 
> See you next time!! 
> 
> (Side note: the working title for the other bit I'm working on is 'Saturday Night' so I'm a little miffed that I'm not being able to post it tonight instead of this. Oh well,,)


End file.
